Enda
Quote TBD. -Enda About Enda is one of the eight playable characters in Forever Home. Her strong connection to the Gale Prism gives her wind magic. She is mainly a healer, but uses weak multi-target attacks and some single-target high damage attacks. She has the strongest revival magic. Her attack power and speed are high, she has average magic attack, and her defense is low. She can equip katanas and most light armors and shields. Skills 'Prism Techs' 'Magic' Statistics Story Enda's story begins when the Spirit of Life fades away. The spirit collects all her remaining power into a single leaf and sends it floating across the planet. The leaf lands on a hilltop near the town of Ellea and transforms into a small girl. Soon after, Xero's mother finds her laying unconscious and takes her back to Ellea. She is given the name Enda. Growing up, Enda has few friends as most kids in Ellea consider her an outsider. Enda is extremely shy and rarely speaks to anyone but Xero. She eventually begins to overcome her shyness with the help of Xero and becomes known as one of the kindest and most caring people in Ellea. She passes most of her time wandering around The Spot and practicing her skill with katanas, an art she learned from Xero's father Garin. In the destruction of Ellea, Enda loses most of her friends and family. She and Xero are rescued by a man who calls himself Slash. After learning about Barclyss and the Judgment Faction, Enda follows Xero in hopes of ending the war. She travels with Slash and Xero to the Blaze Army Headquarters and begins helping in the war effort. Soon after, she and Xero leave for Atlantia to find Xero's father Garin who is supposedly stationed there. A sudden sea attack by Tren results in Slash being taken captive back to the Tren mainland and Xero being killed. Using an unknown power, Enda revives Xero on the Atlantia beach. Now, assisted by a scientist named Asera and a Tren official named Captain Farrell, Xero and Enda travel to Tren to rescue Slash. They are successful and then return to Auria with a new friend named Kina. At the request of Sarge, Enda and the team travel north to learn about Prisms from Dr. Brantle. She learns of her strong connection to the Gale Prism and is told that she has some other unidentifiable connection present. Enda follows Slash and Xero to the northern continent of Charitine where she helps defend the Blaze fortress of Glarefrost against a Judgment Faction assault. She then helps chase the attackers back to the Judgment Faction stronghold called Cataclysm Fortress. She and her team are discovered by Barclyss but manage to escape while the remaining Glarefrost troops stage a counter-offensive. The team builds a campfire after escaping. While Enda is sleeping, Xero uses the Future Stone to see her future. The future is tinted blue which means Enda will not live far into the future. Xero, depressed, runs into the nearby forest and is chased by Enda. After a brief fight they finally confront their feelings for one another before returning to camp. Later, the team is nearby the Kingdom of Heyama when it is attacked by a Dome controlled by Barclyss. They invade the Dome and Xero and Enda are separated from the rest of the group. A bridge collapses and Xero catches Enda before she falls into the engine's turning gears. Xero defies the predicted future he was told and chooses to save Enda. Filled with love and new-found power, Enda vanishes and returns to The Spot, the place she feels most comfortable. The rest of the group comes and finds her. During the Battle at Cataclysm, Xero takes Enda to see the Spirit of Life who has long since passed away. They learn that Enda is the new Spirit of Life. The Affliction Dome launches into space and the team follows. They defeat Barclyss and Kail but large pieces of Cosmite scar the planet leaving the world mostly in ruins. Xero and Enda finally understand their abilities and decide to sacrifice themselves to save the planet. Xero time travels with Enda back 100 years where she turns them into the Trees of Life. 100 years later after the world is ruined, they spread their leaves across the globe where Enda's power revives all the lives taken by Barclyss' power. Alternate Future Enda is dropped into the Aquadome II gears by Xero and dies. Immediately after, Barclyss' army of Judgment Faction soldiers vanishes since the balance of the Spirit of Life and Spirit of Death has become disrupted. Barclyss is weakened but still escapes into space in Affliction. He launches the Cosmite meteors which devastate the planet. Since Enda is not alive, she cannot revive the world with her power of the Spirit of Life. Battle Victory Quotes *"" *"" Trivia *The name "Enda" was originally the name of a town in an unreleased Pixel Blade game called Shards. *When Enda finally purifies Baila of her illness near the end of the game, she actually kills her first in order to perform the revival. * Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters